One of Many Worlds (Verse)
One of Many Worlds is a verse created by QuagsireTheLegend Summary This verse is an antology of tales from different planets or conglomerations of such, all under the same laws of reality wether they are aware of it or not; though the main storyline (or rather, the one that is the furthest into creation) revolves around Earth, going from the day to day interactions of a warrior born into a clueless existence amongst beasts in a seemingly deserted planet, to the fulfillment of their purpose in a much bigger scale, to the consequences of collective fear in an entire species It will also deal with stories involving the everyday person being shoved into situations of which they have no control off, or in certain cases, bizarre ocurrences which from their point of view and within their environment are seen as natural or at the very least common; it will deal with topics such as cosmic horror, classic fantasy/fiction, intergalactic interactions, simplistic horror, and my own attempt at building a phylosophy for certain characters, cities, countries and other collectivites in a way that they are the coherent product of their past and their individual characteristics, though it is unlikely ill reach any new grounds as this is still my first attempt at building a world where the focus is not solely on a single narrative and i am perhaps being too ambitious. 1st Storyline: A primitve tribe-filled Earth has be chosen, through a messenger as the planet that will offer a Vessel to The One Soul, in order to keep the Soul stable, massive reunions are made in order to chose the most appropiate Vessel for the Soul, and from all the candidates, humans make a foolish decision product of their own ideals that leaves the Soul intrigued, they chose a child, the perfect embodiment of innocence and purity, no older than 14 years old, to be the Vessel for the Soul, as they believe the Soul seeks an innocent soul on which to lay. The Soul agrees to it, unaware of the forthcoming horrors that a non malicious decision will bring, the ritual is performed and Glareox is embued with an inmense power and vast quantity of knowledge, humanity celebrates, for they believe they have done the right thing. Humanity is not brought to the edge of extinction, humanity is not tortured nor enslaved, humanity is victim to a shifted innocence,aware of the future that will eventually and unavoidably befall humanity, Glareox takes an extreme route to assure their supposed safety, regardless of how much knowledge he was granted by the Soul, they still chose a child to carry the burden of something much greater than him, and for that, humanity pays, as an act of mercy, Glareox seals humanity away, trapping them inside their own mind, forever forced to swim in a vacuum of nothingness as he also fears for what horrible worlds their minds would create should he leave them dream. From within their own little vacuum humanity screams as Glareox looks ahead to new worlds, now a being clouded by his own perception of salvation, though seemingly stopped by an unknown force after a certain point and other more advanced civilizations whose future he deemed harmless (the Subjugators), after years and years of an agonizing cry for help, something (Asteripod) decides to finally listen. From the very fabric of reality, Porstere is born. Their purpose unknown to them, as they only remember screams from the moment right before they came into existence. Long time has passed since the humans were sealed. and since them, the soul corrupted by a greater one has made of that which he was meant to protect a beautiful landscaped, and yet, no voices can be heard, no buildings loom above and no fires are seen burning, soon, the clueless being will find a nightmare hidden beneath the deceptive lands brimming with life 2nd storyline: The Cursed Rulers, the last remaining semblances of a superbeing-filled past and thus the last of the long lasting bloodline of Porstere, survivors of the exodus against them produced by the propagation of the human's view of the so called "Race of Porstere" as well as the general fear of the entire cosmos caused by the idea of a new Glareox appearing from this new race, scattered trough a limited yet vast galaxy cluster, risen to power trough manipulation or by will of their people, attempting and proving themselves worthy of life in the eyes of those that shunned and hunted them, once there, through blood, passion, love or lies they slowly erased the memory of powerful beings other than themselves, the cult of their previous god is driven into existence and any semblance of his appearance is whiped from history by way of force or the purposely manipulated retelling of a past that still haunts everyone. The story however, does not follow their rise to power but the clues to how they did it and the actions they took to get to where they are found scattered through the voices they couldnt quiet and the texts they couldnt burn, instead the story follows the life story of two opposites, separated by thousands of years yet still very much important to each other's past, present and future, Kunnod and Vallen, one, born into death in a world that appeared to have gone unnoticed by the Gods, growing through blood in a planet where killing is an obligation for survival; cunning, brutal, cruel, monstrous and powerful beyond belief; the other, a kid born into wealth and love, happened to be at the right place and the right time long after Kunnod had already achieved his goal, driven by his desire to protect and nurish others to an unnatural and someone self-condemning degree, unaware of the reality outside the crystal wall that engulfs his planet, forced into a situation and into shoes where it appeared that no one else but him could fill, seemingly a destiny that he believes cursed after baring witness to the death that Kunnod embodies and the truth of what he is meant to become. 3rd Storyline: Dusk Falls Throughout the first 2 storylines, signs of something much greater are found in the words, estructures and voices of the galaxy cluster that has now suffered more than any other for seemingly no reason, as the reality of the situation they have been dealing with since the beginning of time dawns upon an unconsequential man, a well-spoken and thirsty for knowledge commoner who only seeks to learn more about an unconventional past, as new texts are translated and statues are unearthed from planetoids forgotten to time, Seth becomes one of many to understand the reason behind the suffering of an entire cluster's worth of life, however, unable to act upon his knowledge and instead limited to spreading a word for which he is called a madman, he is forced to sit and watch as the hand behind the scenes descends upon the planet that has gotten in his way one too many times Though the main story is told through the eyes of Seth, this storylines dwelves deeper into the past of the Universe long before any civilization and finally introduces the Overseers as a physical presence, revealing the fate of the Overseer that used to watch over such a cursed cluster Power of the Verse The power of the verse varies a lot, overall it is decently powerful, most of the strogest characters in each arc ranging from Planetary to Galactic level at most with the rest falling somewhere in Country/Island/City level, as well as two "supreme beings" that reach Multiversal level (only upon their theoretical death) There is however no form of Reality Warping and only minor instances of Time Manipulation, with the most haxxed characters being the Overseers and anything below being mostly hand to hand combat oriented Supporters / Opponents Characters Primal Concepts -Telosephalus -Architi -The One Soul Overseers -Utopian -Scorkoros -Flux -Dusk -Asteripod False Gods Beings descended from Porstere capable of leading entire planets by themselves, as well as obliterating them with the use of powerful weapons wich were often stolen from lesser races that were nonetheless quite developed, as they each settled on a planet, despite having completely different personalities nad having done so at different times, all the False Gods eventually devolved into sadistical, cruel and merciless, even, to the surprise of many [[]], who was often seen as the most compassionate of them all even when all of them were perceived as saivors, eventually succumbed to her equal's way, seemingly for no particular reason. Despite their different pasts and with little interaction to each other they all followed the same past,those that were forced to serve under their rule were baffled by how they could all turn into such similar beings so far apart, eventually a consensus was reached that they were befallen by a curse, now named the "Curse of Porstere", one that, to the unsuspecting eye, appeared to have come from nowhere -The Warchief -Gnaw -Rakatos -Botko -Oblivious -Apofagos Cult Leaders -Rift -Egoniako -Sok Corropthropods Made on the image of Asteripod, bizarre and often intentionally horrific creations of Dusk which were meant to torture humanity with a twisted image of the being they used to worship, they function as his emmisaries, executioners and infiltrators -Thanatos -Peina -Polemos -Apelpisia -Tromos Subjugators Generals and Enforcers led by Kunnod, despite his reputation and cruelty, every member of the Subjugators as given the choice to join Kunnod's forces without any repercussion should they choose not to, however, any failure from their part is seen as unforgivable and is often severely punished by Kunnod himself, even the smallest of failures in fulfilling Kunnod's demand will lead to severe physical trauma Kunnod Chill Lagoon Warfly Nautilus Piercer 4 Horsemen Fowl Ton Jeonyohan Fornain Eternals Humans that one way or another managed to achieve some type of Immortality (1, 2, 3, 6, 7 or 8), and are thus worshipped by other humans. Part of the 3rd storyline None of them make it past Wall level as their power is but a minuscule part of their ancestors -Veikragod (Type 2) -Katergod (Type 8) -Denzogod (Type 7) -Psevagod (Type 6) -Anakagod (Type 3) -Psemagod (Type 1) Note Due to the nature of the 1st Storyline and the consequences it has on the 2nd, only a single main protagonist reaches this category so... -Main Protagonist of the 1st Storyline (Porstere) Beasts More prominent in the 1st storyline, minor appearances in the 2nd and completely forgotten by the 3rd -Mov Gigavra The mountain turned monster -Fytodra A congregation of aggressive plant life with a taste for anything that moves -Skotassa -Megalorex -Parasito A large worm-like creature that only infects large creatures but is highly aggressive once removed -Vysma -Mavrovro -Kataskopeia -Polekomoupi ---- Abominations Beings that have close to no definable physical appearance, and unlike beasts, dont have what is required to even be considered animals. Part of the 3rd storyline as well as minor one-off stories Tapper A canid with a disturbing sense of dramatic entrances Wheatseeker A shapeless mass that consumes every vegetatio it comes across Entrails A tree-like creature with a taste for unconventional decoration Youman A mimic which finds amusement in the emotional torture of its targets Viejo Shaped like an elderly human, growing putrid mold and other types of fungi from its bloated body Category:One of Many Worlds Category:Verses